


Intimacy

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [7]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottoming, Riding, Unsafe Sex, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Foyfoy comes home from work and Alba is more than happy to help him get comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FoyAlba is still toasting my marshmallows in hell
> 
> this is a domestic au thing i guess i dont really care but there had to be a tv and a couch so *thumbs up* feat. more bossy bottom alba

It was nice. Quiet. Foyfoy was lying quietly on top of him, cheek resting against his arms and Alba’s chest. He was warm, and Alba appreciated stealing small glances at him (even if the angle was poor) as Foyfoy watched tv.

He’d been asleep on the couch, the television playing as background noise, when Foyfoy had come home from work. The blond had woken him up by plopping onto the cushion next to him, blushing when Alba drowsily patted his chest to indicate that he wanted to be laid on. Foyfoy had carefully draped himself over Alba, who’d purred quietly in satisfaction and wrapped his arms loosely around the other boy.

Alba always appreciated soft moments like this. When the world seemed like it was going nowhere fast, not too demanding. It made the stress of everyday life, getting up, going to work, coming home, sleeping.. It made it all so much more bearable.   
He felt Foyfoy shift slightly and risked another peek, hoping to catch a better glimpse of his face, only to meet the blond’s eyes directly.

A blush rose quick to his cheeks and his eyes darted away, but Alba could tell Foyfoy was still looking at him. Embarrassment heated him through all the way down to his bones. “Staring at something in particular?” Foyfoy asked, his voice tinged with amusement, and Alba tilted his head down, chin resting on his chest. His bangs covered his eyes and muffled the slight whine he let out.

“Maybe?” he mumbled coyly, and Foyfoy let out a quiet laugh. The way the sound reverberated through Foyfoy’s chest and into Alba’s as he turned so that they were face to face only made Alba blush further, hiding behind a sheepish smile.

“Maybe?” Foyfoy echoed, and Alba squirmed when the blond’s warm fingers brushed Alba’s hair out of his face. Foyfoy leaned in further, and Alba didn’t mind that his neck was tilted at such an odd angle because Foyfoy was kissing him and he didn’t want to complain and risk ruining it. 

Alba’s fingers dragged up Foyfoy’s back to cup his neck and jaw, their mouths moving lazily together until they had to break for breath. Foyfoy’s lips ghosted over his cheeks and up, and Alba made a small, slightly indignant noise as the blond pressed a kiss to his forehead. Face burning, Alba squirmed, trying to slide his shoulders up against the armrest so he could get a better angle and a better kiss. Foyfoy blinked at him, but shuffled back so that he was crouching between Alba’s legs, hovering over him while the brunet adjusted himself.

Within instants of Alba pushing himself into a sitting position he was grabbing at the front of Foyfoy’s hoodie and pulling him closer, their eyes falling closed as their lips met again. Alba felt Foyfoy’s breath hitch and tangled his hands in the short blond strands at the back of Foyfoy’s head, tugging him ever closer and letting out an experimental moan. Foyfoy’s hands went to Alba’s waist, hot through his shirt, and the kiss deepened from lazy to hungry.

Alba’s lungs burned for breath but he didn’t dare pull away from the feeling of his blond lover’s lips and tongue against his own until he couldn’t bear it anymore. Foyfoy’s fingers kneaded his waist as he pulled away, their breath mingling as they panted against each other. 

“I want you,” Alba hummed quietly, and he felt Foyfoy shiver against him, pressing forward to tilt his forehead against Alba’s. They leaned into each other for another moment before Foyfoy pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the smaller brunet’s mouth, sitting up to start shucking off his hoodie.

Alba stared, running his tongue over his bottom lip and blushing at the residual taste before reaching for the hem of his own shirt. The room was slightly cool compared to how warm he felt, and he reached for Foyfoy again the second both their shirts were on the floor. Foyfoy had been in the middle of unbuttoning his pants and he blinked in surprise when Alba leaned forward, peppering kisses along the ridge of his collarbone. 

“You’re eager,” Foyfoy said with a soft laugh, and Alba’s hands smoothed over Foyfoy’s chest, down to his sides to dig his fingertips into the small of the blond’s back. Foyfoy arched into him with a small gasp, and Alba kissed the skin beneath his lips again.  
“I want you.” he repeated, and he could tell even without looking that Foyfoy was blushing darkly. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice…” Foyfoy shivered as Alba’s hands came up again, seeking out the familiar lines of scars that littered his body. His own hands smoothed down the curved plane of Alba’s back, and he tilted his head against Alba’s shoulder to hum appreciatively when the brunet thumbed over one of his nipples. “Lay back?” Alba asked, shifting up to place open-mouthed kisses at Foyfoy’s throat, and the blond could only nod, flustered.

It wasn’t the most ideal place for this, but the couch would have to do. Alba straddled Foyfoy’s hips, grabbing for the top of the couch and at one of the pillows they usually left there. He helped Foyfoy slip the pillow beneath his shoulders, so his neck wouldn’t strain at an odd angle against the armrest, kissing up his neck and along his jaw all the while.

“Do you have…?” Foyfoy trailed off as Alba’s lips met his again in a brief kiss. “Yeah,” Alba murmured, nuzzling his cheek affectionately, and Foyfoy’s blush only darkened. Warmth bloomed in his chest and belly as he watched Alba shuffled back, his body illuminated by the cool light of the now-forgotten tv. Foyfoy’s hands came up, thumbs covering and rubbing at both of Alba’s nipples, and the brunet let out a startled moan, blinking wide eyes down at the blond. “You’re too cute,” Foyfoy murmured, and Alba’s cheeks heated.

He huffed, rocking their hips together, and Foyfoy whined at the feeling, already hard. Foyfoy’s touch trailed down again, warmth following his fingertips as he trailed the scar Alba’d got from an accident some years back that stretched across his torso. The brunet shivered and ground down again, whimpering. 

They went for the button on Alba’s pants at the same time, and Foyfoy settled for letting the smaller boy do it himself, rubbing his thumb over Alba’s wrist. The couch cushions squeaked as they readjusted, Alba’s boxers catching at his ankle as he disrobed, and Foyfoy’s fingers immediately went to wrap around Alba’s hard length.

Alba’s hips immediately bucked up into the touch, and the small brunet bit his lip to muffle the loud whine that slipped out. “You’re not fair,” he gasped, thighs tensing and trembling as Foyfoy stroked up teasingly. Foyfoy gave him a deadpan expression. “Says  _ you _ , of all people.”

Alba’s lips pursed and he pouted down at Foyfoy, reaching back to grind the heel of his palm against Foyfoy’s still-clothed cock and elicit a yelp of surprise. The blond looked up at him with an equally indignant expression and Alba couldn’t help but laugh, leaning over the couch to rummage in his pockets. Foyfoy’s eyes followed the way the light fell on the stretch of skin over Alba’s torso, and he sighed contentedly as he lightly caressed the area, feeling goosebumps rise after his touch.

His lover turned his head to give him a flustered look, letting out a light squeak as he pulled himself back up onto the couch. Foyfoy held his hips firmly in place to help, lips curled into an endearing smile. Alba dangled a bottle of lube in front of Foyfoy by the cap for a second as he debated something, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. He snatched it back when Foyfoy started to reach for it, his cheeks darkening with a flustered blush.

“I wanna do it,” he breathed, leaning down to press a kiss to Foyfoy’s lips, and Foyfoy swallowed thickly. He watched with hungry eyes as Alba coated his own fingers in the slick fluid, bracing himself against Foyfoy’s chest and reaching behind him. The brunet’s eyes squeezed closed and he breathed hard, shifting to lift his hips up as he fingered himself open. Foyfoy’s dick twitched in his pants, his teeth digging into his lip hard as he watched the way Alba worked himself up.

He could cum completely untouched if Alba did this too much. As it was, Alba seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, precum dripping from his own cock to pool on Foyfoy’s belly. The erotic sight of the brunet grinding back on his own fingers and gasping like that made Foyfoy want to pin him down and fuck him senseless, and he was proud of himself for his restraint.

He dug his fingertips impatiently into the soft skin of Alba’s hips, hissing when Alba let out a gutteral whimper in response. Finally Alba opened his eyes, his vision blurry and unfocused, and pulled his fingers out of himself. He wiped the excess lube off against the couch carelessly, scrambling to lean back and free Foyfoy’s straining cock.

Foyfoy groaned, tilting his head back as he was finally touched. His hips arched up into Alba’s touch as his freshly lube-slicked fingers wrapped securely around him. “You’re so hard,” Alba gasped, stroking up, and Foyfoy bit back an amused growl. Alba always acted surprised, somehow. It was endearing.

Alba’s lips parted like he was going to say something else, but he cut himself off when he felt Foyfoy’s fingers claw at his ass, nails digging into the plush flesh to prompt the brunet into hurrying. He gave Foyfoy what could count for a cross look if he weren’t blushing so badly and leaned down for a kiss.

Alba shifted again, raising his hips and using one hand to position the head of Foyfoy’s cock at his hole. They both held their breath as Alba pressed down, allowing Foyfoy to push into him, the moment broken when Alba made a small noise of pleasure at the feeling of being penetrated. 

Foyfoy’s grip on Alba’s hips tightened, and he leaned up slightly to pursue a kiss when Alba pulled away. His hips arched up and Alba keened quietly against Foyfoy’s mouth when the motion pressed the blond’s cock deeper into him. His body trembled and worked to adjust to the intrusion, and Alba moaned as Foyfoy licked into his mouth to help him relax.

Alba sat up again after a moment, panting as he lowered his hips to take the rest of Foyfoy’s length. Foyfoy’s breath hissed out between his teeth at the feeling of the boy’s tight hole squeezing around him, and his whole body jerked when Alba shifted experimentally. 

“I’m going t-to move… now…” Foyfoy could tell Alba was trying to sound confident and smirked. The expression fell when Alba shifted again, raising his hips and then sinking back down, his breath shuddering out of him at the feeling of Foyfoy’s cock rubbing into him. 

He quickly set up a slow rhythm, rocking and grinding down against Foyfoy’s dick as he rode him. Foyfoy was content to let him do the work, his breath hitching as the heat in his chest and lower belly coiled tighter. Alba’s fingers curled tight against Foyfoy’s chest, occasionally caressing over the scarred skin beneath his hands as the brunet lost himself in the motions and pleasure.

Foyfoy’s grip on Alba’s hips loosened, one hand sneaking inwards to grip and stroke Alba’s swollen cock and the other finding one of Alba’s hands, lacing their fingers tightly together. The move made Alba shudder and clench around him, his breath tight. Foyfoy’s brain almost short circuited from the look Alba managed to give him, his cocoa colored eyes dark with desperation and adoration.

“I-” He broke off with a whine, squeezing Foyfoy’s fingers tightly and grinding down on the thick cock inside him. “Love y-you-” Alba squeezed his fingers again, his voice breaking, and Foyfoy’s breath caught in his throat. 

He squeezed Alba’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the head as he ushered the brunet to lean down and kiss him. Alba’s teeth dug into his lower lip almost teasingly, his tongue smoothing over the flesh seconds after and pulling a moan from Foyfoy.

“Gonna- gonna cum,” Alba gasped against his mouth, and Foyfoy’s fingers tightened against Alba’s in response. True to his word the brunet managed another few thrusts before cumming, his body spasming against Foyfoy and a strangled noise getting muffled by a deep kiss. Foyfoy followed suite not seconds after, bucking up to spill deep inside his lover. Alba’s hole clenched tightly around him, milking him for every last bit of cum he could get.

Alba braced himself against Foyfoy’s chest to keep from crushing him, his eyes closed as the waves of pleasure ebbed. Foyfoy adjusted himself tiredly so that he was holding the boy, pressing drowsy kisses along his neck and jaw while they recovered.

When they both finally stopped trembling, Alba let out a little pleased hum. Foyfoy smiled when he felt the other boy squeeze his fingers three times before sitting up again. “Do you have to get up?” he asked, managing to squeeze back four times in response and make Alba blush. The little brunet carefully lifted himself up and away, leaning over the couch and over Foyfoy to press an apologetic, affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll be back in just a second.” Foyfoy turned his head to let his eyes follow Alba walk out of view, and he sighed, sitting up and using a random pair of discarded underwear to clean the cum and lube off himself before it dried. He snatched the shirt Alba hadn’t taken off the floor and snorted when he realized that Alba had managed to snag his hoodie without him noticing. 

Foyfoy tugged on the shirt, noting it was only just slightly tighter than his usual clothes, and debated pulling pants on for a split second before deciding against it.

After a few minutes Alba returned, a clean pair of boxers in one hand. He was wearing Foyfoy’s hoodie and a fresh pair of underwear himself, and Foyfoy thought he could see the faint beginnings of bruises on Alba’s thighs that matched the shape of his fingers. The sight, imaginary or not, filled Foyfoy with a sense of glee, and he happily accepted Alba back onto the couch and slipped on the garment Alba handed him.

They leaned into each other for a second before Foyfoy pressed slightly at Alba, pushing them into the same position they’d been in just after Foyfoy had come in after work. “Heavy,” Alba complained good-naturedly, sounding sleepy. Foyfoy just pressed his cheek to Alba’s chest, pleased to feel his still-slowing heartbeat reverberating through his chest.

“Love you too.”


End file.
